Kermit songs
Songs with Kermit the Frog as a solo performer, in duets, or prominently featured in cast numbers. Muppets The Muppet Show * Bein' Green * Happy Feet * Lydia the Tattooed Lady Accompanied * How Could You Believe Me When I Said I Loved You When You Know I've Been a Liar All My Life (with Miss Mousey) * Waiting at the Church (with Miss Piggy) * I Won't Dance (with Miss Piggy) * Ukulele Lady (with Miss Piggy) * Any Old Iron (with Fozzie Bear) * It's a Quiet Thing (with Liza Minnelli) * Friendship (with Robin the Frog) * Disco Frog (with swamp chorus) * Pig Calypso (with pig chorus) * Coconut (with The Witch Doctor and nurses) * Octopus' Garden (with Robin the Frog and Miss Piggy) The Jim Henson Hour Accompanied * Chattanooga Choo-Choo (with The Muppets and The Teppums) * Sweet Vacation (with the cast) Muppets Tonight * Once in a Lifetime * Dancing in the Dark * Strolling Through the Park One Day Accompanied * We Shall Be Free (with Garth Brooks and cast) * I Remember It Well (with Cindy Crawford) * Firefly (with Tony Bennett) * Lean on Me (with Paula Abdul and cast) Movies * Rainbow Connection (from The Muppet Movie) * Steppin' Out with a Star (from The Great Muppet Caper) * One More Sleep 'til Christmas (from The Muppet Christmas Carol) * Follow Your Star (from Kermit's Swamp Years) Accompanied * Movin' Right Along (with Fozzie) * I Hope That Somethin' Better Comes Along (with Rowlf the Dog) * The Magic Store (with cast) * Hey a Movie! (with cast) * The First Time It Happens (with Miss Piggy and cast) * Couldn't We Ride (with Miss Piggy and cast) * Christmas Scat (with Robin) * Pictures in My Head (with Fozzie Bear, Gonzo, Swedish Chef, and The Electric Mayhem) * We're Doing a Sequel (with Fozzie Bear, Scooter, Miss Piggy, Rowlf the Dog, Gonzo, and The Muppets with Tony Bennett and Lady Gaga) * Something So Right (with Miss Piggy, The Muppets, and Celine Dion) * Together Again (Again) (with Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and The Muppets with Nadya and Josh Groban) Other * Kokomo * Grandma's Feather Bed (from Rocky Mountain Holiday) * Garden Song * Muppets Party Cruise Rag * The Kermambo * The Christmas Wish (from A Christmas Together) * Brahms' Lullaby Accompanied * Can't Get Along Without You (with Robin the Frog) * She Drives Me Crazy (with Miss Piggy) * Daydream (with Vince Gill) * All I Have to Do Is Dream (with Linda Ronstadt) * Rapper's Delight (with Wayne Brady) * Especially for You (with Kylie Minogue) * Frogs (with frogs) * Delivering Christmas (with Jesse L. Martin and cast) * It's All About Heart (with Gonzo, Fozzie Bear, Rizzo the Rat, and Pepe the King Prawn) * My Best Christmas Yet (with cast) * I've Got My Mind Set On You (2002 The Jerry Lewis MDA Labor Day Telethon, with Snowths) Sesame Street :see Kermit's Sesame Street songs __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Song Lists